


Her Eyes See Through Me

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her presence there came as a surprise, after everything that had taken place.





	Her Eyes See Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea that there was some kind of comradery between Jack and Natasha pre-WS; and requested by a friend. I hope they like it! :)

Jack had always known he’d end up here. Either here, or dead. He wasn’t sure which was the better outcome. Behind glass that only revealed to him his wounded reflection, he knew someone was watching him. Cuffed to the table, sat there alone, he had no choice but to wait and contemplate his decisions. A clock ticked much too loudly on the far wall, and time passed sluggishly. 

Then the door opened, and a familiar face came into view. 

“You came,” he exhaled quietly, “I didn’t think you would.” 

Natasha looked at him with emotions he could not name. Her face was, as always, a hardened mask. She would reveal nothing to him, unless she wanted to. 

“Not really surprised you were the one to kick my ass. Guess we chose our sides, didn’t we?” he continued, as she stood there staring, “We could’ve used someone like you.” 

It was ironic, really, that he should be the one speaking. Then again, that was always her play, wasn’t it? Waiting for the other person to spill their own secrets. He decided it was best to shut up. 

The clock ticked and time passed. 

“Yes, we did choose our sides,” Natasha finally said, her voice calm and even despite the circumstances, “We could’ve used someone like you, too.” 

“We’re not so different, are we?” he replied, and it was a remark meant to egg her on, to get a real response. 

What he got was not what he’d expected. 

Natasha made her way toward him, her steps loud in an otherwise silent room. She stopped at the edge of the table, eyes like daggers piercing into him. 

“The roads we’ve traveled on are one and the same,” she began, “Each in our own way, we were given choices, chances. These things were, to us, a length of rope, something to save us from the bottom of a deep dark hole. I used that rope to pull myself out, to save myself and grab a second chance. You?” She paused, eyes flashing fleetingly with something indescribable. “You chose to hang yourself with it.” 

Their eyes met, and the scrutiny with which she looked at him made him avert his gaze briefly. That was all the time she needed. 

When he heard the door again and looked up, it was to catch a final glimpse of her leaving the room- and leaving him alone with his thoughts, and her words.


End file.
